


Fragments - #22 : « Agent-double » (2x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Season Finale full of feels, Snippet, The whole show is full of feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter, ce soir-là, ce soir maudit, avait dû composer avec la trahison de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et son monde s'était définitivement écroulé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis 100 % certaine que Will a brisé le cœur de Hannibal en lui mentant sur ses intentions... x'(

La soirée ne s'était pas du tout passée comme prévu. Jack était clairement au courant que Hannibal était le tueur que tout le monde recherchait – Will l'avait mis sur la piste, probablement en tant qu'agent-double... le cœur de Hannibal se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Will l'avait trahi mais, aussi déchirante qu'était cette pensée, le docteur Lecter ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

Il devait s'enfuir, et il franchirait tous les obstacles imprévus qui s'opposeraient à lui.

Jack hors d'état de nuire – après un éprouvant combat –, Hannibal avait dû composer avec une Alana prête à tirer. Course-poursuite, puis Abigail s'était chargée de la défenestrer.

Will était arrivé sur ces entrefaites, tentant d'échapper à son mandat d'arrêt, et Hannibal, une douleur lancinante au milieu de la poitrine, l'avait poignardé, puis égorgé Abigail. L'horreur s'était déchaînée ce soir-là, et Hannibal aurait préféré éviter ces catastrophes...

Sous la pluie battante, debout à côté d'une Alana mourante, il essuya les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une impression, ou le final de la saison 2 est encore plus émotionnellement chargé que celui de la saison 1 ? (Dites-moi que celui de la saison 3 est plus léger... xD)


End file.
